


With a Little Help

by visionshadows



Series: Her Journey Bright and Pure [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate sexuality, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, M/M, Transgender, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to push a little. Underage (Sidney is 15 here).</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help

Sidney both loved and hated living with Jack at Shattuck-St. Mary's. She loved it because she wasn’t at home, she was playing hockey all the time, and Jack was fun to be around. She also hated it because Jack was loud, messy, and very much a guy. And she was not.

In fact, she had to spend a lot of time resolutely not looking at Jack when he walked around half-dressed because he was kind of ridiculously hot and she was a teenager. She never walked around half-dressed because her body was so wrong but that didn’t stop her stupid dick from perking up when Jack did it. 

Like now for example because Jack was sprawled across his bed in a pair of boxers and nothing else. She sat hunched over, her blankets pulled around her waist as she tried to concentrate on reading her biology textbook. 

“You never told me how your date went last week,” Jack said after a few minutes. He pushed aside his own schoolbooks and rolled over onto his stomach to look at her. “Lauren’s totally into you, man.”

“It was fine,” Sidney said even though it was really not fine. It was awful and uncomfortable and Lauren had been really surprised when she had slid her hands into Sidney’s pants and found her soft. Lauren wasn’t so into her now, but she promised not to say anything. Of course she thought Sidney was gay, but Sidney wasn’t going to correct her. Lauren thinking she was gay was a lot easier than the alternative. “I’m not sure we really click, you know?”

Jack looked at her speculatively and Sidney started to flush under the attention. “What?”

“Is it because you’re gay?”

Sidney felt her heart start to pound in her chest. Lauren thinking she was gay was one thing. Jack was her best friend. “I’m not gay.”

“It’s okay, Sid. I really don’t care. Guys are hot,” Jack shrugged a little. “I mean, I’ve noticed how you look at me sometimes.”

“I don’t look at you,” Sidney protested, squeezing her eyes shut. She wanted to run. God she wanted to run but her stupid dick would betray her. 

Jack moved and sat next to her on the bed. She shifted further away immediately, her eyes still squeezed tight. 

“It’s okay.” Jack repeated. “Have you ever told anyone you were gay?”

“I’m not though,” Sidney protested because she really wasn’t. She was straight because she liked guys and not girls. “I just don’t like girls.”

Jack huffed out a laugh. “Sidney, that’s called being gay.”

Sidney’s shoulders slumped and she pulled her knees to her chest, crushing her dick in the process. She didn’t really care. Her chest was hot and she felt like crying because Jack _didn’t get it_. He never would.

Jack touched her shoulder briefly. “Relax. I got your back. No one is going to say anything about you being gay. I’ll punch their lights out if they do. Got it?”

“Just leave me alone, Jack.” She lifted her head to look at him. He looked oddly concerned and more than a little horrified at how emotional she was. “Please.”

Jack leaned in and pressed his lips against Sidney’s, soft and warm. She gasped a little and couldn’t help but kiss back. It felt amazing and scary and totally different than kissing the girls she’d gone out with. It was like something slotted into place in her mind and chest and she pulled back to look at him, eyes wide.

“Still think you’re straight?” asked Jack, smiling a little.

Sidney wanted to scream at him that yes, she still was. But it was so much easier to shake her head no, to pretend that she was gay. She was pretty much an expert at pretending anyway. What was one more thing?

Especially if Jack would kiss her again.


End file.
